


a plan is only as good as those who see it through

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Time Topping, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Anakin tries to show Obi-Wan what he sees.--Obi-Wan reached down between them, palming his cock through his pants.“I didn’t say you could touch yourself yet either,” Anakin grinned.Obi-Wan let out a shuddery breath and removed his hand. “Yes, sir,” he smirked.“Not so easy, is it?” Anakin’s breaths were heavy, wanting.“You make it look more difficult than it is,” Obi-Wan countered.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	a plan is only as good as those who see it through

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that turned into something I didn't expect, but there are always more stories to get to that other idea... 
> 
> Anyway, we're continuing our journey into their developing relationship! As always, these are meant to be read in a series, but if not this one hopefully stands on its own. :)

Anakin typed the code to enter his apartment, but found the door was already unlocked. The door rushed open and he was greeted by a welcoming, if odd, sight. 

“I didn’t realize my quarters had become a communal living space,” he smirked as he stepped inside. “Or rather a communal meditating space,” he observed. 

Ahsoka opened her eyes and smiled. “Master Kenobi and I didn’t know where to look for you so we came here,” she said simply, as if it made perfectly logical sense. 

“It’s my fault, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes still closed. “I suggested we wait here for you since we weren’t able to get you on your comm.”

Anakin glanced at the comm on his glove and realized he had accidentally silenced it. “I don’t mind,” he said honestly. His quarters had never felt so warm.

“Join us, Master,” Ahsoka said, making room for him on the floor. 

Anakin contemplated politely passing on the offer, but decided that he should probably at some point meditate with Ahsoka like a decent master would. Taking a seat between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, he closed his eyes trying to remember what Obi-Wan had taught him. 

He glanced over at Ahsoka who seemed to also be struggling to concentrate. She opened her eyes and matched his gaze. 

Anakin smirked. “Watch this,” he mouthed. 

“Anakin, whatever you’re about to do-” But Obi-Wan’s warning was cut short as a pillow from the couch hit him in the face. 

Ahsoka covered her mouth trying to contain a burst of laughter. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan frowned, finally opening his eyes.

“Sorry, Master,” Anakin chuckled. 

“Think of the example you’re setting for your padawan,” Obi-Wan scolded lightly. 

Anakin cleared his throat and looked at Ahsoka. “Here’s the lesson, my padawan,” he said seriously. “If you want to make Obi-Wan stop, throw a pillow at him.”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka didn’t try to hide the laughter this time and the pleasant tone echoed throughout the space. 

“And if-” It was Anakin’s turn to be cut short by the same pillow to the back of his head. 

“Looks like it works just as well on you too,” Obi-Wan said wryly. 

“I guess we’re even now,” Anakin said playfully, standing. “What did you need me for?” 

Ahsoka stood quickly. “Senator Amidala requires a bodyguard for a brief trip to Naboo and she specifically requested me. I was wondering if you would allow it.”

“How-”

“Only for two weeks,” she interrupted Anakin’s question. 

“Why-”

“She received a threat to her life,” she said seriously. “And she’s refusing almost all other help. She doesn’t think it’s serious.”

“That-”

“It is serious, but she barely even accepted my help,” Ahsoka explained quickly.

Anakin waited silently.

“So what do you say?” she asked impatiently. 

“Oh, do I get a chance to speak now?” he teased. “When would you leave?”

“The day after tomorrow,” she had the decency to look apologetic. 

“I don’t see why not,” Anakin said slowly. He didn’t think he really had much of a choice regardless. “But be careful,” he added. He had been trying to give her more free reign, but it didn’t do much to quell the constant concern he felt for her.

He didn’t bother asking Obi-Wan what he had needed. He could guess why Obi-Wan was there. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Snips?” Anakin asked. “I can’t guarantee anything special,” he continued, thinking through the little he kept in his apartment. 

“Am I invited to this dinner as well?” Obi-Wan smirked. 

Anakin felt a brief rise in panic as he remembered that if he were keeping up appearances, he should also ask Obi-Wan, not just assume he would stay. “Well,” he started feebly. “I assumed you knew you were invited since you just invited yourself in,” he answered, trying to sound smug. 

“Excellent,” Obi-Wan smiled. “What can I do to help?”

“Think of what to make,” Anakin said with a grin.

* * *

Anakin watched from the table as Obi-Wan put the last dish in the drying rack. Obi-Wan insisted that he clean since Anakin had made dinner, but he didn’t know why they had to clean up immediately after. 

“Finally done?” Anakin cocked his head. 

“It would have gone faster if you hadn’t allowed Ahsoka to skip this part by sending her back to her quarters,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“But then how would we have done what I have planned for tonight?” Anakin teased. 

“And just what do you have planned?”

“Spending time with you,” Anakin grinned. 

“That’s it, hm?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Maybe a little more,” Anakin said in a low voice, rising from his seat and pushing Obi-Wan against the counter. He rolled his hips slightly, eliciting a drawn out moan from Obi-Wan. 

“How can I pass on such a tantalizing offer?” Obi-Wan moved his hands to Anakin’s hips squeezing lightly. 

“Mm-hmm,” Anakin hummed into a kiss, his hands freely roaming through Obi-Wan’s hair. Anakin briefly marveled at the fact that Obi-Wan’s touch still felt so electrifying. He worried he would have grown used to it, but somehow it still managed to excite him. Maybe not quite the same as before, but something new and profound. 

“How do you do this to me?” Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan kissed him right at the juncture of his jaw, below his ear.

“Do what, darling?” Obi-Wan asked innocently. 

“You know what,” he said flatly, not fooled by Obi-Wan’s feigned innocence. 

“I’m afraid you’ll just have to tell me,” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin could feel him smiling.

Anakin stayed silent for a moment, letting Obi-Wan kiss along his jaw, before saying, “How- how can you _still_ do this to me?” 

“That’s just repeating the original question,” Obi-Wan bit lightly at the crook in Anakin’s neck. 

Anakin flipped through a few excuses to try and wiggle out of answering until Obi-Wan started sucking and nipping a spot along his collarbone. It was becoming almost unbearably tender, but _so good._

He didn’t wait for Obi-Wan to notice, instead moaning, “Kriff, I like that.” 

“I thought you might,” Obi-Wan said before biting one last time. 

“Ahhha,” Anakin bit his lip. “You know…” he paused. “You don’t _always_ have to be so gentle with me.” 

“What do you mean by that, dear one?” 

Anakin grunted in frustration and leaned his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Why do you keep making me explain?”

“The other one I can let slide, but this one I can’t,” Obi-Wan said not unkindly, but in a way that told Anakin he couldn’t find a way out.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut despite the fact that his forehead remained pressed into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Hmm,” he groaned. “I don’t mind if I feel you the next morning. I- I can take it.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer immediately, keeping his hands at Anakin’s waist. 

_I shouldn’t have said that_ , Anakin cringed internally. He knew his face was burning and he suddenly felt the urgent need to remove himself from the situation. He tried to push himself away, but Obi-Wan held him gently in place. 

**_Yes, you should have._ **

Anakin shifted slightly against Obi-Wan, hearing those words. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Obi-Wan murmured, his hands on Anakin’s side. 

“Master,” Anakin dragged out the word.

“Yes, my dear?” Obi-Wan sucked lightly at the same sore spot on Anakin’s neck. 

“Fuck, Master,” Anakin said through gritted teeth and gripped his hands on the counter besides Obi-Wan. 

“Tsk,” Obi-Wan tutted, pulling back slightly. “Look at me please,” he said and waited for Anakin to open his eyes. “Thank you for telling me. I know it’s not easy to talk about.”

“Hmm,” Anakin glanced away. “No more talking then,” he caught Obi-Wan’s mouth with his own, nipping at his lower lip. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured. “There are a couple of things we need to talk about first.” 

Anakin groaned, rolling his eyes. “Can we talk after?” he asked. 

“Depends,” Obi-Wan said sympathetic to Anakin’s uncomfortable dilemma. “Do you want to _feel me_ tomorrow or should we continue with what you had originally planned?”

“Both?” Anakin ventured playfully. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly. “Then we’re talking first,” he insisted.

 _How are you so kriffing patient_ , he thought. “Yes, sir,” he said with a wry smile. 

“I’m patient because it’s important,” Obi-Wan replied seriously, seeing through Anakin’s attempts to get out of talking.

“I know,” Anakin said contritely, feeling his face burn. “And I appreciate that,” he said, barely audible. 

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s chin in his hand, keeping his head in place so he couldn’t look away. “I think I need to hear that one again,” he teased. 

Anakin thought briefly about making a snarky comment, but decided that wasn’t fair to Obi-Wan. “I appreciate your patience,” Anakin said, slightly louder this time. “And that you take your time,” he added, kissing Obi-Wan’s neck. “And I love how you consider this place home.” All of the things he had wanted to say came pouring out of him as he continued to kiss along Obi-Wan’s neck, opening his robe slightly to kiss tenderly along his shoulders and clavicle. “I love the way you’re somehow so maddeningly gentle but commanding.” Another kiss. Obi-Wan’s hands were in his hair now, gently tugging. “I appreciate that you take the time to talk things through.” Kiss. “The way you make sure I’m always alright.” A small bite at his collar bone. “You never make me feel bad about what I want.” Kiss. “You feel _safe_ ,” he finished with a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed. “I-” he paused as if trying to catch his breath. “I didn’t- didn’t realize you felt all that.” 

“Then I should have said it earlier,” Anakin felt a pang of guilt. _How had Obi-Wan_ not _known?_

“I suppose I always knew,” he answered Anakin’s question. “It was just nice to hear you say it.”

“Change of plans,” Anakin said quickly. “I’m going to show you how you make me feel.”

Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin’s lips roamed over his neck, biting lightly here and there. 

“Bedroom,” Anakin said, pulling back slightly. It was a simple command, said lightly as if testing the waters. 

“You’re the one with the plan,” Obi-Wan shrugged, pushing himself away from the counter. 

Anakin followed closely behind Obi-Wan as they made their way into the bedroom where Obi-Wan stopped, waiting for Anakin to unleash whatever he had in mind. 

“Clothes,” Anakin said simply. 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Yours or mine?” he teased. 

Anakin hadn’t thought that far ahead, but Obi-Wan made a guess and reached for Anakin’s belt. 

“Ah, ah,” Anakin let the words linger between them, savoring the surprised look on Obi-Wan’s face. “I didn’t say you could touch me yet.”

“Mine it is then,” Obi-Wan said, brushing off the brief chastisement and removing his belt and robes. 

Anakin stopped Obi-Wan’s hand before he could remove his pants. “Get on the bed,” he instructed. 

While Obi-Wan crawled on top of the bed, Anakin made quick work discarding his own belt and robes, matching Obi-Wan’s state of undress. Climbing on to the bed, he braced himself over Obi-Wan, feeling the heat between them. He rolled his hips into Obi-Wan’s, swallowing Obi-Wan’s moan in a kiss. 

Obi-Wan reached down between them, palming his cock through his pants.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself yet either,” Anakin grinned. 

Obi-Wan let out a shuddery breath and removed his hand. “Yes, sir,” he smirked. 

“Not so easy, is it?” Anakin’s breaths were heavy, wanting. 

“You make it look more difficult than it is,” Obi-Wan countered. 

“Very funny,” Anakin scoffed through a smile. He reached down and unbuttoned Obi-Wan’s pants, freeing his erection, but removed his hand almost immediately, not giving Obi-Wan the satisfaction he needed. As much as Anakin wanted to continue as quickly as possible, it was worth it to feel the flash of impatience coming from Obi-Wan this time. 

“Maybe I’ll get to hear you beg for once,” Anakin said, a crooked smile plastered on his face. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, looking up at Anakin. “I thought you were showing me how I make you feel.” 

“Then I’ll definitely be hearing you beg,” Anakin said playfully. He shifted down slightly and peppered soft kisses on Obi-Wan’s chest.

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan hissed as Anakin licked a nipple. 

“I guess we’ll find out,” Anakin chuckled. He kissed a line down Obi-Wan’s abs, stopping at his belly button. It struck him that he had never told Obi-Wan how incredibly handsome he was. How just looking at him sent Anakin into another dimension. 

“I don’t think I ever told you,” Anakin started, his ungloved hand dragging down Obi-Wan’s chest. He paused, trying to put the words together.

“You don’t have to say that,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

“If you knew what I was thinking then you know that I do,” Anakin insisted. 

“I thought you wanted less talking,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

Anakin furrowed his brow, wondering why Obi-Wan was trying to give him an out. Cocking his head, he said, “Well, it will go faster if you just let me say it.”

Obi-Wan scoffed, but didn’t otherwise argue. 

“You’re so handsome,” he said, his hand now ghosting at Obi-Wan’s hip. “Everything about you is-”

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand that was rubbing circles into his hip. “Anakin, you don’t have to say that,” he repeated. 

“Let me say it,” Anakin protested, worried he was sounding petulant, but annoyed that Obi-Wan kept diverting the conversation. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan conceded. 

“As I was saying,” Anakin knitted his eyebrows together, trying to work through his annoyance. “I don’t know how you do it, but you always look handsome. No matter what you’ve been doing. And I love seeing you laugh.”

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed, shutting his eyes. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Anakin asked softly. Obi-Wan looked almost uncomfortable. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his mouth pulling into a half smile. “I wish I could see what you see,” he said carefully. 

Anakin returned the smile, trying not to show how sad those words made him. He leaned back down, kissing along the line of Obi-Wan’s pants, but avoiding Obi-Wan’s very obvious arousal. 

“Mmf,” Obi-Wan groaned, biting his lip. 

Anakin pulled back and tugged at the waist of Obi-Wan’s pants. Obi-Wan got the hint and removed his pants and underwear in one swift movement. 

Anakin squatted between Obi-Wan’s legs and kissed up Obi-Wan’s inner thigh, getting dangerously close to Obi-Wan’s cock.

“You want to touch?” Anakin asked, his voice rough and low. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed. 

“Not yet,” Anakin smirked. 

“You’re in charge,” Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. 

“You could just ask,” Anakin teased. 

“Seems I’ll just have to wait,” Obi-Wan retorted. 

Anakin shrugged and licked a stripe up Obi-Wan’s cock, teasing at the slit that was leaking pre-cum on his stomach. “Suit yourself,” Anakin said innocently as he relished the bucking of Obi-Wan’s hips. 

“You did that on purpose,” Obi-Wan said accusingly. 

“Probably,” Anakin stuck his tongue between his teeth. 

Obi-Wan laughed. “You’re enjoying this far too much.”

“I’ll try not to let it go to my head,” Anakin couldn’t stop the smile on his face. 

“You are incorrigible,” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Anakin smirked. 

“Should I say it again?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Maybe I should find another way to keep that mouth occupied,” Anakin pretended to ponder. 

“You’re in ch-”

“Yes, I am,” Anakin interrupted. He tapped Obi-Wan’s hip and said simply, “Up.” He removed his pants and waited for Obi-Wan to move, switching places with him and directing Obi-Wan to sit between his legs. 

“Am I allowed to touch you?” Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. 

“Yes,” Anakin’s word barely made it out of his mouth before Obi-Wan was on top of him, sucking eagerly at Anakin’s length. 

Anakin reached his hands down to Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling tightly. Obi-Wan groaned causing a vibration that rocketed through Anakin. 

“You like that?” Anakin asked, pulling a little tighter. “You like to think about me fucking you?” he asked, broaching a subject they hadn’t talked about before now. He didn’t know where the thought came from, but the words just came out of him.

A shiver ran down Obi-Wan’s spine and he couldn’t stop the groan that was ripped from his core. 

“Is that a yes?” Anakin asked. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said without hesitation, peering up from between Anakin’s legs. 

“Do-” Anakin breathed. “Is that what you want tonight?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan was practically panting. 

“Are you sure?” Anakin asked. They had never even talked about it, let alone even done anything like that when it came to Obi-Wan.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Beg,” Anakin commanded. 

Obi-Wan let out a delicious moan that Anakin wished he could hear every day. “Please, Ani,” Obi-Wan obeyed. “Please, fuck me.” 

It was Anakin’s turn to moan. “You asked for it,” he sat up and reached for the nightstand where he kept the lube. “Lie down,” he instructed.

Obi-Wan did as he was told, his hips rolling against empty air. 

Anakin added a small amount of lube to his fingers and circled Obi-Wan’s hole. He inserted one finger, feeling his way inside. He arched his finger, but didn’t get the reaction he expected. 

“Up a little further,” Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin pushed his finger a little further and crooked his finger again. 

“Ah!” Obi-Wan cried out. 

That was the reaction he wanted. 

“You can do two,” Obi-Wan said, his voice wrecked. 

Anakin didn’t have to be told twice and slowly inserted a second finger. He tried to do as Obi-Wan did, carefully stretching him open. 

“Can I touch, please?” Obi-Wan finally asked. 

Anakin didn’t try to hide his grin. “You may.”

Obi-Wan reached down, stroking softly at his cock. “Three,” was all he could manage.

Anakin reached over to the nightstand again to add more lube to his fingers and carefully inserted his three fingers inside. He kept up a steady pace, slowly stretching more and more.

“Little faster, love,” Obi-Wan groaned and Anakin obliged. 

“I’m ready,” Obi-Wan breathed. “If you are,” he added. 

“Oh, fuck, Master,” Anakin whispered. “Yes.” He added another little bit of lube to his fingers and stroked his cock slowly. He put the tip against Obi-Wan’s entrance, anxiety seizing him. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to or aren’t ready. I realize it’s a little fast.”

“I want to,” Anakin nodded. 

“Take your time,” Obi-Wan murmured. 

Anakin nodded, his lips parted. He pushed slowly inside, sinking deep into Obi-Wan’s heat. “Fuck,” he hung his head and tried to regain his composure. 

“Start slow,” Obi-Wan said. “There’s no rush.”

Anakin nodded, thrusting his hips at a slow pace. 

“Oh, Anakin. Just like that,” Obi-Wan moaned. 

Anakin fell to his elbows, trying to get as close as possible to Obi-Wan. Anakin’s breaths came hot and heavy, trying to keep his thrusts at a steady pace. 

“You’re doing so well,” Obi-Wan praised. 

“Yeah?” Anakin asked in a whisper.

“It’s so good, dear one,” Obi-Wan grunted. 

His confidence boosted, Anakin increased his tempo, thrusting harder. 

Obi-Wan hissed at the sudden change. 

“Are you alright?” Anakin stilled suddenly. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Obi-Wan insisted. “I’m close, Anakin.” 

Anakin debated whether he should make Obi-Wan wait like he had made him wait before, but decided against it. He was already so close, he didn’t think he could last much longer either. 

“Come for me,” Anakin commanded. 

Obi-Wan’s hand gripped Anakin’s back as he came across his stomach. 

Anakin bit his lip feeling Obi-Wan tighten around him. It was enough to send him over the edge. 

“Fuck, Master,” Anakin grunted, his hips slowing. He breathed heavily, the sweat suddenly apparent on his brow. “Was that-” he started. “Was that okay?”

“Anakin, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice wrecked. “I promise you that was more than okay.”

Anakin nodded and slowly pulled out, a soft whine from Obi-Wan when he completely pulled out. Collapsing on the bed next to Obi-Wan, Anakin turned his head to face him.

“Do you really not see what I see?” Anakin asked, reaching his hand out to rub Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan shut his eyes and sighed. “I’m glad that you see me that way,” he managed after a time. 

Anakin squinted, still trying to catch his breath. “I guess I’ll have to keep saying it,” he decided and sidled up next to Obi-Wan, curling around him like a lothcat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I know this one switched it up a little bit, but hopefully it still all stayed in character :)
> 
> Also, I don't know if you folks can tell, but I really love healthy, wholesome relationships.


End file.
